Drains are commonly cleaned with a drain cleaning brush, often in conjunction with a chemical drain cleaner.
Agitation of the brush during cleaning of a drain produces backsplash and spattering of the harsh cleaning chemicals onto the surrounding environment, including workers.
Accordingly, a strong need exists for a device capable of limiting the disagreeable and potentially harmful backsplash and spattering so often associated with the cleaning of drains, and in particular a device that provides this benefit at minimal expense and with minimal impact upon ease of use and cleaning performance.